Last Defence Against Chaos
by Animegurl64
Summary: Yugi feels alone in the world. Yami and his friends have completely abandoned him. But everthing changes when he meets this girl, Robin. Unbeknowst to him this gester throws him into a battle that may mean the very fate of the world. Suck at summarys p
1. A New Day

Animegurl64: What's up y'all.

Yugi: Don't you sound southern.

Yami: don't start with her she can put you in any predicament.

Yugi: -_-U good point.

Animegurl64: This is my first fic. So be kind. And Yugi,

Yugi: Ya?

Animegurl64: Your dead for that last comment.

Yugi: Uh oh O.O

Yami: Don't touch my aibou!

Animegurl64: Like you can do a thing. CANADA FOREVER!

Yugi&Yami: 0.0

/yugi to yami/

//yami to yugi//

\thoughts\

"speaking"

_flashback_

=scene change=

Last Defence Against Chaos 

****

=~Yugi's P.O.V.~=

They're here again. Laughing and joking with Yami. Just like always, I'm left out. God it hurts. Ever since Yami could take form outside the puzzle, I've been a shadow. A figment, invisible to them. No one cares anymore. Not about insignifigent little me. It hurts so badly. Yet I hold my tongue. I want Yami to be happy and not worry about me. It would ruin his fun and I wouldn't want that. God I'm so friggin selfless. Just once I'd like something good to happen to me. I think I've been cursed by some unknown force. What did I do to make the fates angry with me? Oh well. Maybe one of these days something good will happen to me. I thought Yami was that thing but he wasn't . he was just another part to my eternal curse. I'm tired I'll sleep now maybe something good will happen in the morning.

=the next day=

=~Yugi's POV~=

Another day. My world is endless. time does not exist for me. I don't think I even exist anymore. Maybe someone will prove me wrong today. I still haven't lost my optimistic spirit. I can't imagine how I've kept it. Haven't lost my innocence either. Yami and his friends are laughing again it's horrible. I don't think I can take this.

=~Yami's POV~=

Joey's just made the stupidest in the world yet because Joey made it it's suddenly funny. I haven't laughed so hard since Yugi… Where is he anyway?

=~Normal POV~=

Yugi just ran to school. Leaving Yami, Joey, Tristan , and Tea behind not showing his sadness. //Yugi? Where are you? //

/SHUT THE HELL UP YAMI/ Yugi screamed across the link.

//Yugi what was that for? Are you in trouble? Where are you? //

/At school. Happy? Now shut up and leave me alone./

=~Yami's POV~=

I was completely taken aback by what Yugi had just said. Was it possible he was mad at me(A/N Bit thick isn't he?) for some unknown reason? Oh I'll ask him later late for class.

Owari

Animegurl64 : Guess what happens next?

Yugi: …

Yami; No idea?

Animegurl64: you'll just have to wait. Please read and Review.


	2. New Arrivals, Maybe New Friends

Animegurl64: I like to write ^_____^

Yami -_-U

Animegurl64: I got to get a shorter screen name. Anyway I had so many wonderful ideas today I need to write them all down. On with the fic!

"speaking"

\thinking\

=scene change=

Last Defence Against Chaos 

****

=~Yugi's POV~=

School is boring. (A/N when is it not) Nothing new. The fact I have know friends makes school almost unbearable. *sigh* I thought maybe today would be different; maybe they'd notice me guess I was wrong. Today, like everyday, is the same. No friends no nothing.

=~Normal POV~=

"Class today we have some new students joining us all the way from Canada. (A/N where'd you think I'd make them from?) Please give a warm welcome to Robin, Chris, Linda, Dan and Rick." Yugi looked up and saw 5 smiling faces looking right at him. They each had a warm smile that looked like it was meant just for him. \ Maybe they'll be my friends\ He thought to himself. He gave a little sigh knowing it would never happen. Why would they want to be his friends they'd see Yami and leave him for sure?

"Robin you sit behind Yugi, Chris beside her, Linda you sit next to him, Dan on the other side of Yugi and Rick behind him."

 Yugi looked up for a moment and thought he saw Robin wink at him. They all took they're respective seats around him. "Hi so you're the Yugi Moto we've all heard so much about," said Robin. "No that's probably Yami." " No we're absolutely sure it's you" Rick spoke up. " No it's Yami. He's better than me. He's the one that does everything not me. I'm weak and pathetic and you wouldn't want to be my friends" At this they all shut up.

=~Robin's POV~=

Here I was looking at this child with all the potential in the world and he said he was weak and pathetic. My god I had no idea he was this far gone. Suddenly a note dropped on my desk, it was in Linda's handwriting: _This is the kid we're looking for. He's so broken so defeated. His power is immense but he's been hurt so bad emotionally I'm not sure he can handle it. We've got to start right anyway or we'll lose him forever just like you lost Kristi. _I wrote back:_ This is our kid. We start NOW!_

=Lunch=

=~Yugi's POV~=

I'm such an idiot. I turned down my chance to have friends. I'm a complete idiot. Look at them over there so lucky to have each other I have no one. What they're coming over to see me. Oh wait looks like Tea and the gang has spotted them. **sigh** knew it was to good to be true oh well.

=~Robin's POV~=

Oh there's Yugi. "Come on guys let's go see him" Oh crud who are these people I have to deal with now. Not in the mood got to get to the kid.

=~Normal POV~=

"Hi I'm Tea Gardener, this is Tristian Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Yami Moto."

"Nice to meet you. This is Rick lladneb, Linda Hcir, Dan Reldnac, Chris Oklemas and I am Robin Reizorc."

"Ya so do you want to be our friends cause friendship is e……"

"Actually ya see we kinda already have friends…" Rick spoke up.

"But hanging with us would make you popular…"Joey said.

"I see you're the popular, selfish tight knit group that never look beyond your circle at anything else. Well excuse me but experience has taught me that your all B***** and B***ards. All of you don't even think of others. Well forget it!" Robin said than stormed. "Arrogant self-centered fools."

=~Yugi's POV~=

She's just yelled at Tea. Is she insane! Oh wait she's coming over here! That's going to piss Tea off big time.

"Hey sorry about that. Yugi right. Ya know you seem like a really nice guy and I'd really like to get to know you better. How about you come to The Sugar Shack with us after school for milkshakes."

"I.. I… do…don…"

"I'm going to take that as a yes." she said "see you in Biology.

Could someone explain to me what happen? I guess I'm to the Sugar Shack after school. 

Owari

Animegurl64: Muhahahaha evil cliffies }:

Yugi: She's gone insane.

Yami; I know.

Animegurl64: Please read and review

Have next chappie up tomorrow.


	3. At the Sugar Shack, Milkshakes on Me

Animegurl64: Hey Yugi's fans. Told ya I'd have the next chapter up today.

Yami: She keeps her promises.

Animegurl64: Yep I do J

Yugi: So what's going to happen to me?

Animegurl64: You'll just have to read and find out. So who wants to do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Me ME ME! Pick Me!

Animegurl64: Ok Yugi you can do it. (Hands Yugi slip of paper)

Yugi: Animegurl64 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Though she wishes she does. And is very sorry that she forgot to do the disclaimers for the first 2 chapters. Please don't sue! Oh she does however own Robin, Chris, Dan, Rick, and Linda and if you want to use them contact her.

Animegurl64: That's right! On with the fic!

Last Defence Against Chaos 

=~Yami's POV~=

I can't believe what just happened. That girl she just yelled at us called us self-centered snobs. What was that about?  " I apologize for my friend's rudeness. It's just she's had some hard times in these past few months, Then she saw Yugi and for the first time in the world she seemed hopeful…" said Rick. "Shut up Rick!" cried Linda " I know how you feel but you can't go blabbing on to people who could endanger everything we've worked for. You know as well as I do Kristi would have never left if she wasn't … Well you know very well that Robin holds herself responsible for what happened. She'd never forgive herself if it happened with him! I'm surprised she hasn't killed herself yet. I mean if that happened to Dan how would you feel! I know I couldn't get along in life without Chris!" "It's nice you feel that way about me Linda but Robin's strong she's not about to give in yet!" Chris exclaimed with enthusiasm.

What were they talking about? What had happened to Kristi? Who was Kristi? Yugi might be in danger with these new kids? (A/N earth to Yami when is Yugi not in danger)

=After School=

=~Yugi's POV~=

I can't believe I'm going to the Sugar Shack with the new kids. I don't think my spirits have ever been higher. Oh wait here comes Ushio Ohh I'm in for it now. Ahhh!

=~Normal POV~=

Ushio had Yugi in his grasp "Ready for a beating Short stuff."  "Let him go!" came a stern voice from the distance. "Or what" said Ushio. "Or you deal with us. Now I'm going to give you one more chance. Let him go!" The figures stepped out of shadow. "Oh 5 puny wimps you think I can't take you all on." "Your going to wish you hadn't said that. Dan Chris sic'em." " Ahh" Ushio bolted. "Yugi are you all right?" Robin asked helping him up. "Ya I'm fine." " Ya know what Yugi. I just had this brilliant idea. How about the gang and me teach you how to street fight. That might help you later."  

"Well it couldn't hurt." "To the Sugar Shack!" cried Dan.

=~Yugi's POV~=

I can't believe it. I've known these people what 5 hours and they treat me like I've known them forever. I think like them and now that I think about it Robin is kinda cute. Actually she's beautiful with her long flowing gold hair and her turquoise eyes. She's my height too. Bonus! Oh my god I think I'm falling in love!

 "Hello Earth to Yugi snap out of it we're here!" said Robin "Milkshakes on me."

"Chocolate" said Chris.

"Vanilla" said Lindsay

"Butterscotch" said Rick.

"Same here" said Dan.

"Strawberry please" I said.

"Oh cute and polite. Likes strawberry to. Hey you guys should take manners courses from Yugi here. I'll be back in a minute, you guys find a booth." 

Was she flirting with me oh my god maybe she likes me too! Oh happy day!

=~Yami's POV~=

Where is Yugi? He better not be out with the new kids cause I swear I'll kill him if he is! Wait a flood of emotions just pasted through our link. What? Why would Yugi be feeling scared than relieved than happy surprised and in love. What is going on with him? Oh found him he's at the Sugar Shack with the new kids. What I swear I'll kill him when I get there. " Hey guys let's go to the Sugar Shack, my treat!" exclaimed Joey happily. A chorus of sures met this statement. " What about you Yami." "Sure I'd love to go."

We set off toward the Sugar Shack.

=~Robin's POV~=

"Here's the milkshakes!" I exclaimed as I handed everyone their shakes.

"Alright!" said everyone save Yugi.

"Thanks Robin." He said shyly.

"Your very welcome Yugi. See it's nice to get a thank you once in a while considering I paid for the shakes with my hard earned catalogue money." I glared at the four people in question.

"Oh ya thanks Robin," said everyone.

" On to first order of business. Getting to know each other. Yugi seeing as we don't know you and you don't know us we should have some introductions. Right guys?!"

"Right"

"Okay this is Chris. Him and I have been best friends since we were 16 months old. Yep don't ever piss him off. He's into leopard geckos just like me and we run a business together.

"You and Seto Kaiba should talk some time. He runs the multi-million dollar corporation named KaibaCorp." Said Yugi seeming pleased at this thought.

"Will do. This is Linda. She and Chris are an item. She's been my best girlfriend since her birthday. In August of last year. She has a ton of pets. This is Rick he's our King of Games you may say. He's whipped everyone's butt and has never lost a match in Super Smash Bro. Melee."

"Hey King of Games is my title! Oh ya Rick could you teach me some strategies in Melee because Yami beats me every time!"

"Will do Yugi but you gotta earn your title from me."

"Ya this is Dan. He's our tough guy. He specializes in street fighting and has never lost. He's also been suspended more times than I can count. He likes and is good at chess. He's pretty unbeatable and I am Robin I'm the leader I specialize in Duel monsters and magic."

"Oh wow cool." Said Yugi.

"You don't seem surprised we all have magical abilities."

"Trust me. Weirder things have happened. (A/N a lot of weird things happen to him)  Can you tell me why you're here."

"Tell you what. Meet us at our tree house tonight and we'll explain everything. Here's a map. Be there at 7:00pm."

I handed Yugi a piece of paper. At that movie the B**** squad walked in.

Owari

Animegurl64: Oh what's going to happen to Yugi?

Yami: That's what I'd like to know.

Animegurl64: Well you'll just have to wait. Please R&R.

  
  



	4. Boothes, Fights, and idiotic Yami's

Animegurl64: Hey second chappie today. To all my loyal reviewers, Thanks for not giving me flames!

Yugi: exactly how many reviews did you get?

Animegurl64: 2 (says it like it's the biggest deal in the world)

Yami: -_-U

Yugi: Ooookaayy.

Animegurl64: Yami! Do the disclaimer!

Yami: Do I have to? (in Whiny voice)

Animegurl64&Yugi: YES!

Yami: Fine! Animegurl64 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own her characters and this plotline.

Last Defence Against Chaos 

****

=~Normal POV~=

Yami, Tea, Joey, and Tristian walked in the door of the Sugar Shack to see Yugi Laughing and having milkshakes with Robin, Chris, Rick, Dan, and Linda. Tea being spiteful toward Robin from earlier today walked up to the table. Yami and the others followed her uncertainly.

" This is our booth," said Tea.

"What's your point?" answered Robin.

"This is where we sit."

"That's nice."

"So move."

"Why? Give me one good reason we should move when we were here first?"

"Because we always sit here."

"Well we were here first so goodbye. We're not moving."

" Lay off Tea!" said Yugi, " We were here first. We're not moving. Sit with us if you want to or sit somewhere else and don't bother us further." With that said he went back to his milkshake.

"Well fine! We'll sit somewhere else this place isn't that good anyway." With that she stalked off the others close in tow.

=~Yami's POV~=

I can't believe what Yugi just said. Hey told Tea his childhood friend to go away. What would provoke him to do that?

//Yugi? //

/What is it Yami? /

//Why did you just tell Tea to leave?//

/She was being mean to my friends. /

//…But Tea's your friend. //

/Not any more she's not/

//Why? //

/Hmmm. Bit slow aren't you? /

//What's that supposed to mean? //

/You're my yami right? Figure it out! /

//How? //

/I don't care how. You have access to everything in my head. You have shadow powers. Use them! By the way I'm going out tonight. Don't bother following me and stop asking stupid questions. /

Yugi just closed the link. He seemed angry with me though. I wonder why. (A/N Yami's a complete idiot isn't he? Yami: Hey I resent that!)

Owari

Animegurl64: I know I portray Yami as a complete idiot but come on; Yugi has to look like the hero in this story.

Yugi: Thanks I think.

Animegurl64: Your so cute when you're confused.

Yami: Watch it lady.

Please, please, please, please, please, please R&R


	5. A Power Discovered

Animegurl64: I got 9 reviews!!!!!  YAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Yugi: Yami is she sugar high?

Yami: Maybe. Animegurl64 did you get into the Pixie Stixs?

Animegurl64: Ewwww!! I hate Pixie Stixs there disgusting!! Brownies are more my style. Chocolate too.

Yami: Sorry I asked.

Animegurl64: Now on with the reviews

To Ninetails122: Of course Yami is slow.  I need him to be to make this story work.

To Dj: Yugi and Robin are going to get together. Just not in the way you may think. Then again maybe I'll make them that way too. There's not going to be any lemon either.

To spiritbinder23:  Yami's going to suffer big time!!!! Muhahahaha I'm evil!

To Preteena: Ya Yugi's great. Die Tea!

To Japime gurl: I agree with you Yami is thick headed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh cause if I did it wouldn't always be about dueling.

Animegurl64: You know how it works. ON with the fic

Last Defence Against Chaos 

=~Yugi's POV~=

What's taking so long? Is my clock broken? What time is it? 6:30pm Finally I can leave.

//Yugi where are you going? //

/ I'm going out Yami. /

// You can't. //

/ Why? ! / 

// Cause I'm going to the movies with Joey, Tea and Tristan and I need you to watch the shop. //

/ Yami isn't your turn? /

// Yes it's my turn. //

/ So it's your problem. It's your turn to watch the shop you shouldn't have made plans. I'm not always going to be around to take your shift. I've done it 4 times this month already. You'll just have to deal with it. I'm going to meet my friends. /

// But you have too. //

/ NO I DON'T! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD YAMI! I! HAVE! PLANS! /

// So do I. //

/ But it's your turn to watch the shop so if I have plans I get first dibs to leave and go fur fill them. /

// But if I have plans first and I have shop duty I get first dibs. //

/ But if I have plans on the day you have plans and if you made those plans first but have shop duty. I get to carry out my plans first. So I am now leaving. /

// What am I supposed to tell the guys? //

/ That's your problem not mine. /

// But…//

At that point I cut the link. I was tired of listening to Yami's excuses. I was going to see my friends and Yami wasn't going to stop me. I was almost at the door when Yami materialized in front of me. " You're not going anywhere Yugi." "Yes I am and you can't stop me."

I was mad and Yami had me on my last nerve. " Yami if you don't move now I will make you move." "I'm not moving." That was the last straw. I don't get angry very often for a reason you know. I yelled and aimed a punch at Yami but the contact never came. The next thing I knew was Yami was blown back against the wall out of my way. \ What did I just do? \  Not even thinking I ran out the door.

=~Yami's POV~=

What happened? One minute I was standing in front of aibou, the next moment he aims a punch at me and I'm blown against the wall. I don't even think he touched me. I've got to go after him. Oww Ow Ow Ow Owowowow. Moving is not a good idea right now. Wait here are the guys. "Guys could you help me up here. Ow pain, pain, pain, pain." "What happened to you Yami?" asked Joey. "And why is the shop in ruins?" asked Tea. " Yugi wouldn't watch the shop tonight so I tried to stop him. He aimed a punch at me and next thing I know I'm buried in rubble and he's running out the door." "Jeez Yami he's never had any problem watching the shop before." Said Tristan. "Well he said he had plans."

"Ya but he should have canceled them." Said Joey. "But it's my night to watch the shop."

"So he was in the right," said Tristan. 

=~Yugi's POV~=

What had I just done? Maybe Robin will know the answer. Let's see the map says I go through the park. Wait there's a wall here no wait here's a door. Oh. My. God.

=~Normal POV~=

Yugi opened the door to reveal a beautiful meadow with a huge tree in the middle. There were fireflies everywhere. "It's beautiful." He said breathlessly. "Yugi over here!" cried Robin's singsong voice from up the tree " Up here!" Yugi ran toward the tree house and climbed up the rope ladder into a trap door and stepped into a spacious room. "Whaddoya think?" asked Chris. "It's roomy." "Now that we're all here we can get down to business," said Robin, " Yugi we are here because…"

Owari

Animegurl64: Muhahahahaha evil cliffhangers.

Yugi: I want to know why they're here.

Animegurl64: You'll just have to wait till the next chapter.

Please R&R


	6. A Much Deserved Explanation

Animegurl64: I now have eighteen reviews. * Does gay pose and angelic music comes on*

Yami&Yugi: -_-U

Animegurl64: * stops gay pose*  What?

Yami&Yugi: -_-U *Anime fall and twitch* 

Yami: I swear by Ra I've never seen such a complete idiot.

Animegurl64: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and make you suffer. * Takes out 10-foot long super soaker with huge tank*

Yami: 0.0 Epp! * Runs Behind bed *

Yugi: Was that thing loaded?

Animegurl64: It's only half full. * Laughs manically *

Yugi: -_-U

Yami: I'll be a good boy I promise. * Rocking back and forth in fetal position* 

Yugi: I think you've scarred Yami for life.

Animegurl64: Ohm I like the sound of that thought.

Yugi: -_-U

Heart: Meow.

Star: Meow

Animegurl64: Meow, meow, meow

Heart&Star: Meow ^_^

Yami What did they say?

Animegurl64: They said they'd do the disclaimer.

Heart&Star: *in cat* Animegurl64 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but she owns this plotline and her OC's. And us her faithful cats whom she luvs and adores. Yami stinks. Yugi Rules. Kittycats will one day rule the world Muhahahaha.

Yami: Translate? 

Animegurl64: -_-U   You don't want to know.

*Cats come out in high-tec suits* IC Yami will die.

Animegurl64: 0.0 Yami. Run very very fast out of this room.

Yami: Why?

Animegurl64: -____-U; Yami cats in high-tec suits just walked into this room uttering death threats to you. Why would you not run?

Yami: O.O

Animegurl64: IC Bad kitty cats. No hurt My Yami clone. Now take off the suits so I can scratch your ears.

Heart and Star: Hmmmm. Okay.

Yugi: Kawaii kittys. Animegurl64 you didn't tell me you had cats. Can I play with them?

Animegurl64: Ummm. IC You guys don't want to hurt Yugi do you?

Heart & Star: NO! HE'S WAY TO CUTE AND PLAYS WITH US ALL THE TIME. UNLIKE YAMI WHO IS MEAN TO US!

Animegurl64: Sure Yugi you can play with them.

"talking" 

\thinking\

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

_flashback_

~*~*~*~*~-scene change

Last Defence Against Chaos 

~* Normal POV*~

" Yugi we're here because we need your help. An evil force is planning to take over this dimension and your homeland as well as ours. You see… oh how to put this… If you haven't already noticed your not from this world or dimension for that matter. Though your guardian did manage a halfway decent job disguising your appearance but your eyes are a dead giveaway. No one in this dimension has violet eyes.  Before we came here we were a complete circle. WE were balanced. But sadly we were broken when the evil force managed to take one of us away because she was not bonded. (A/N take away does not necessarily mean killed) So now we are weakened and the evil force has a chance at domination. If this is allowed to continue the evil will take over and we will have no chance of survival. Your powers are starting to surface. You are an easy target for it."

~* Yugi's POV*~

What. The. Hell. I'll say it again. What. The. Hell. Shock is going through my mind and I'm asking myself the same question. What. The. Hell? 

" Excuse Me?"

" Just what I said. Are you gonna be okay?"

" Well other than the fact pure and utter shock is coursing through my mind and veins at this very moment I'm fine." I said sarcastically, " But it does explain tonight's events quite well, however Yami is my guardian and he did not come till I solved the puzzle which wasn't until last year."

" No Yugi, Yami is not your guardian, he is simply your other half. I believe the one called Solomon is your guardian."

" Ojiisan?" 

" Yes Yugi, your grandfather. Tell us what happened tonight."

" okay"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Yami get out of my way or I will make you."_

_"No."_

_I aimed a punch at Yami but it never connected. Next thing I knew Yami was blown back against the wall and I was running out the door._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hmmmm. How odd. With that much force you say. My, my we do need to start right away then."

"But I have some questions that I believe have the right to be answered. For starters what in the 7 levels of hell is going on?" I moaned.

~* Robin's POV *~

" Well I suppose if you're going to understand we'll have to start at the beginning."

In our and your dimension a chaotic feud took place at the beginning of the century.  The powers created the 6 Sennen Pendants. Much like your Sennen items very powerful. So the gods chose carefully the receivers of these pendants but evil had other plans. He unmercifully tried to break us apart and he succeeded a little over a month ago. He took Kristi from the guys and me because she and I hadn't bonded. 

" So know we are weakened. However he didn't manage to take her pendant. She gave it to me before it happened as if she something was gonna happen. Her last words were 'Keep it secret, keep it safe and find someone for it.' Those were the last words I ever heard from her." At this I started sobbing. " She promised me, she promised me and now she's gone maybe forever."

" Oh Robin I'm sorry I really shouldn't have asked. I really shouldn't have please stop crying." Said Yugi softly.

" It's okay Yugi. It really is.' I answered softly.

"You've mentioned this bonding thing before. What is it?"

" Bonding is a ceremony. A special ceremony much like your human wedding, but so different in many ways. When two people bond it is usually not out of love, but out of complete trust and friendship. It implies that you will never be alone, but always having someone there. You risk everything for your bondmate, including your life and much more. You put your bondmate in front of everything, but in most everything bonding with someone means mixing your magics and you cannot die by someone else's hands, only your bondmates. That's why Kristi was taken. Evil didn't want us mixing our magics, so he took her."

" That make sense you know. In my past experiences your power makes a lot of difference in your status."

" Kristi not being here still hurts a lot, but mostly because everyone here has a bondmate except me. Chris has Linda. Rick has Dan. Everyone in Etetherealm has a bondmate at this age, except me." I stated quietly. " Yugi you have absolutely know idea how much this hurts me. I am alone. Now and most likely till the end of my life. I'm never going to have another person that close to me like Kristi was."

" Robin, I think I know how you feel. Remember we are from the same dimension. Now I've never heard of bonding before now but I still have that feeling. I was close to Yami 

like you were to Kristi and he left along with my friends. So don't even think for a minute I don't have any idea how you feel."

" Thank you Yugi. I suppose you are right. Your training will start now we can't have you being vulnerable anymore. So be prepared I don't go easy." I said with a smirk on my face.

Owari

Animegurl64: Such a touching chapter and we learn so much about their past please R & R


	7. Sleepover!

Animegurl64: Sorry 'bout the long wait pples. Had severe case of writer's block. Oh well this is a good chapter though but we will fast forward a bit.

Yami: Yeah she's to lazy to write some of it so she'll summarize real quick and hope you understand it.

Yugi: Yami that's not nice.

Animegurl64: Actually Yugi, he's right. Because I'm so lazy it's now 4 monthes after last the last chapter. But I won't spoil it for ya. Geeze I never thought I'd say that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, form, or dream. So back off.

**Talking=** Etherrealmian language

Last Defence Against Chaos 

****

~*Yugi's POV*~

It's now been four months since I met Robin and the gang and I can safely say I've never been happier. Tomorrow is my official initiation into the group. My life has never been better. In the last couple of months training has been ruthless and because of the importance of secrecy I've sworn to an oath of silence. Try as he may Yami has yet to pull it out of me. Don't ya just love the magic of oaths. I confronted grandpa about the other dimension. He didn't deny it, but he won't tell me anything about my past either. Robin says it's for the best, so I believe her.

" Yugi! How many times do I have to tell you, hurt me if you can. Put your face on. It  doesn't matter who you happen to be fighting only that they're attacking you. I can heal myself remember?"

" Gomen Robin-sensi

Right now we're behind the school training. You'd be surprised how many teachers are in on this thing. Dan is usually the one who does the fighting with me, but he's sick today so Robin's filling in. Linda teaches me history, Chris does horseback riding, Rick handles inter-dimensional games, which you really wouldn't think I'd need help in but I do.  Robin trains me in magic. Holy s*** she swung and nearly knocked me out. Did I mention my horse. She's a midnight black mare with a silver star on her forehead. No one can ride her but me. Her name is Shadow. Ah s*** gotta put my game face on. Robin means business when she's like this.

~* Yami's POV*~

Aibou has been very distant with me lately. I'm sure it has something to do with the new students. What pain flooding through our link? Yugi is in trouble! He's right behind the school.

" Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou come on Yugi's in trouble."

" OMG! Let's go guys!" called Joey.

We rounded the corner to see Robin fighting with Yugi.

" Yugi! How many times do I have to tell you. When you throw a punch at me actually aim to hurt me."

" Hai Robin-sensi."

They continued like this until I got there both with extremely feral and distance looks on their faces that made them look like they weren't even friends. Just as I managed to get there Yugi punched her rigt in the gut but didn't hit her. It still sent her flying backward.

" Nice Yugi. You get better every day. Keep up like this and you'll definitely be proud to wear that pendant. However this isn't over yet. So ya want to use magic do ya. Well be prepared."

With that she got up and shot small blasts at Yugi. " Holy sh**" he said and started flipping backward to avoid the blasts, until one hit him and threw off his timing. He went barreling to the ground. Robin walked over to him put out her hand and said, " Your timing's a bit off on the back handspring with half twist. You need more practice, but Dan's the only one who's lasted this long with me so I'll give you some credit." 

" Hai Robin-sensi."

" You can stop calling me that now."

" Yugi, OMG! Aibou did she hurt you." I yelled.

Joey and Tristan came running to punch her lights out for hurting Yugi, but she just side-stepped and sent them flying.

" Well I have some bruises and a couple out cuts, but so does she."

" Yugi, I'll see you tonight. I'm sure Dan wants to see what you learned today, and if you don't do well it's my head he'll have not yours." She said with a smile.

" By Robin, same time tomorrow."

" Aibou what's going on."

" Well it's like this…" said Yugi, " My** friend's** decided it would be for the best if they taught me to fight, just in case a bully caught me when they weren't around."

//I know you're lying. //

/ I know ^_^ /

" Ya well bye. I have a sleep over to get to so um nice talking to you bye." With that he ran off.

" That was odd." Said Tristan.

" Did anyone get the feeling he was lying?" I asked.

" He sounded like he was hiding something." Said Joey.

~* Yugi's POV*~

Whooooooo, close call. Yami almost had me there. I have to get packed to go to Robin's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TIME LAPSE-4 HOURS LATER AT SLEEP OVER!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~* Yugi's POV*~

" Yugi, it's time to start the ceremony." Said Linda. I walked toward Robin with Chris. He had agreed to be my sponser for the ceremony. Time to except fate.

" Yugi Moto by accepting this pendant you accept whatever challenges that come with it. You accept the responsibility, you except the immense power that comes with I,. but most of all you except all the dangers that come with a Sennen Pendant"

" Yes I accept."

With that Robin withdrew a black velvet box. From the box she took out a black onyx pendant wrapped with hemp, on it was the Egyptian symbol of life. She placed it on my neck and whispered a spell.

" It's a spell that means you can never take this off, nor can another. Only I can."

" Oh. Okay."

She took out a bowl of blue paste and asked, " Yugi by joining us do promise to keep our secrets. If you are captured by our enemy and all rescue attempts fail it will be forgotten that you ever existed to us."

" I except that fate."

She dipped her figure in the paste and drew the eye of Ra on my forehead.

" Then all hear that from this day, you are Magician of Darkness or in our language Shadesu!"

Applause broke out.

" Let the party begin!" shouted Dan.

There was a Melee tournament that Rick ended up winning but I was really close, a duel monsters tournament which I won and magical battles which me and Robin tied, but finally we fell asleep, but Robin's mom took plenty of pics.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TIME LAPSE- THE NEXT MORNING 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning to see Robin huddling beside me. Which isn't really much of a surprise because when you sleep in a small room together with 6 people it is a little cramped(A/N Yes this is true. You can only fit 2 people in my Bros. Room on the bed and 4 on the floor and it's still very cramped.), but I blushed anyway. " Yugi." She said groggily, " Whatsa matter." * yawns * 

" Nothing, nothing go back to sleep."

" Kay only if you do to."

" Alright I'll go back to sleep."

Minutes later she was sleeping soundly, so I went back to sleep too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TIME LAPSE: 10AM 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey guys lets go to the mall!" yelled Linda.

" Alright!"

" To the mall!" I yelled

Animegurl64


	8. Kristi ?

Animegurl64: I updated!!!!! 

Reviewers: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Animegurl64: Yeah, continuing on 2 month's man that writer's block was bad. But Fear not my dear loyal reviewers I have an idea!! Oh I lost it…

Yami: YOU LOST IT!!!! GIRL 2 MONTHES LATER YOU FINNALLY HAVE AN IDEA AND YOU FORGET IT!!!! I BAN….

Yugi: Yami no! If you do that you'll never know the end of the story.

Yami: Oh ya. REMEMBER DAMNNIT!!

Animegurl64: * has been completely oblivious to what's been going on * Hmmmm. Aha! * Light bulb appears above her head * I REMEMBER! * Starts typing furiously *

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh I say. And it is most likely I never will! Ha ha. I own Battles' R' Us. It's an extremely cruddy name but do care?! Didn't think so.

I really don't have to put down the crud about talking and thinking do I. Nah your smart people just look back a few chappies.

Animegurl64: Oh ya forgot to mention that I know have a co-authoress. *Applause* 

Random Reviewer 1: If it helps you get ideas faster it's okay with us.

Reviewers *chorus*: Amen to that.

Animegurl64: And without further ado, drum roll please' * drums start rolling and drumming* I give you Manga_gurl13

Manga_gurl13: Hiyas pples. I'm going to help out my b/f who has had much writer's block.

Animegurl64: Yes Am very happy. * Does dance*

Manga_gurl13: * Conks her over the head with baseball glove* Sit, bad doggie we have a story to write for all these patient reviewers that have been waiting for 2 month's.

Animegurl64: Oh ya. Starts typing.

Last Defense Against Chaos 

=At mall=

=Normal POV=

Our heroes are still at Robin's pad. The reason…

"Linda, get your butt in gear. WE are late. WE don't care how you look. Get a move on"

Has just made itself known.

=Finally at Domino Center=

Linda was fussing about her clothes, as usual. Complaining she didn't look good enough. All the guys they passed at the mall seemed to however truly disagree. This was made known by the continus catcalls and whistles that were coming from the peanut gallery. " Hey babe, want to go out tonight? "or "Don't  answer that loser go out with me" This was stopped when Chris exclaimed too the crowd " Sorry boys she's taken" This was followed by groans and the battle cry " Kill Him!" 

The reason for this was because Linda was wearing a red one strap belly top with a low cut neck line, denim short shorts that barely came down past here wrist and beige sandals. This accented her flowing golden hair and violet eyes. Her Sennen pendant of wind was draped around her throat.

Chris was wearing baggy cotton pants complete with dangling chain and sky blue top with the ever present cross trainers. His Dirty blonde hair was slicked back with gel and the Sennen pendant of earth was present on his throat.

 Rick, the fashion guru for the guys, was wearing an open red, orange and yellow shirt with a dragon on back (A/N think those long shirts that the guys seem to wear now) and a white shirt underneath, with black denim zip-off pants and comfortable running shoes, plus the ever-present hanging ruby earring. His Red-blonde hair was spiked super-sayian style,as always, do to the fact that his gel reacts to the static electricity when he plays video games for hours on end. You can actually see the energy move in his hair some days. The Sennen pendant of fire clung to his throat.

Dan was wearing a forest green T-shirt with tan Khakis and sneakers with the black bandana to complete the tough-guy look.  His mousy-brown hair was spiked Satsuke style behind his bandana. The Sennen pendant of water was on his throat.

Robin wore a tight poppy-red t-shirt with a V- neck, Denim capries with a studded belt and jean jacket to finish of the look. Her blonde hair was laid loose coming down to her belt and her violet eyes sparkled with happiness. Her Sennen pendant of light hung loosely around her throat. (A/N because I am lazy and am tired all my characters have violet eyes. Capeesh?)

Yugi was wearing a loose black t-shirt with black denim pants with the Sennen Pendent of Darkness around his neck. His Tri-coloured hair was upright as always and his violet eyes held their innocence well.

=Robin's POV=

I turned around and saw a flash of brown hair. I ran to the corner and turned into the alleyway and came face to face with….

=Yugi's POV=

I turned around just in time to see Robin running off around the corner. I got the others and we followed her to the alleyway where she was facing a girl with short brown hair and green eyes with a red top and jeans. "Kristi?" she asked in a small voice, as if almost afraid to ask the question.

=Robin POV=

This girl I was facing looked like Kristi, my sister, but something was wrong. She was abducted before I came to Japan. How did she know I was here. "Sister" her voice broke through my thoughts " I trust you jave my pendant give it to me.'

Something was defiantly wrong. Kristi would never demand her pendant. This is an imposter. A clone.

"Sister give it to me."

"As you wish." I sent a ball of light energy at her knocking her to the ground.

"It is in the hands of another. Where is my sister?!"

"I will never tell you."

"Your loss."

I plunged my sword into her and she gave a bloodcurdling scream then dissolved.

"Come on Yugi we need to get you something Now that the Apcoalpse is upon us."

Owari

Never again will I trust my computer. Delete practically all this chapter. Had to wrote again. My fingers are numb. Please R&R whilst I nurse them.    
  


****


End file.
